The Barriers Between Family
by DescendingKitsune
Summary: The Miko's died out when they created the barrier between worlds.500 years later, old friends reunite.But how long can it last when two, the least likely of them all, are being hunted by the Rekei Tantei? (KagKur)


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... All shall be able to sleep peacefully now.

Author's Note: I must have serious A.D.D. I start on THOUSANDS of fanfics...ok, not literally. Anyway, please don't kill me for this. I'm not sure of pairings... Well, most pairings. I know I want Kagome/Kurama. Please take note that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru DIE in the second chapter, which has yet to be written... Ok, I'm sounding WAY to formal, and it's bugging me. Anyway, I'm open to ideas on pairings, but I think this will be a Shippo/Rin as well... -glances around when she is hit with a bag of potatos-

* * *

Kagome frowned irritably. She was a day late. Inuyasha should have been here a long time ago. But he hadn't shown. Drat that man. He loved making her life as hard as possible. Lifting her huge backpack, she walked towards the well house, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She'd gotten to the point that she never missed with her bow and arrows, yet he still treated her like, like, like SHIPPO! 

Sighing once again, she opened the door to the well-house. He was immature at that as well. She couldn't see why she'd ever thought the two of them could be, but it had proven …Impossible. No matter how hard she tried to prove herself, he always blew her off …And always for that, that…that piece of dirt Kikyo! Somehow, she still wanted to give it a try, but she was nothing to him … Nothing but a replacement that is.

Well, at least she still had friends in the past. Miroku, the perverted monk who never gave up. Kaede, her teacher in being a miko. Sango, the best friend she could possibly have, and a great demon slayer at that. Koga, the wolf-demon that wanted her to be his girlfriend. Maybe she should give him a try. She didn't have anyone else to try, since she DEFINETLY wasn't going with Hojo. Then there was Shippo …The little fox that had been left alone in the world. Kagome had come to view him as her son, or at least a little brother. Though she preferred son herself, Shippo was still touchy about his parents. He missed them so dearly.

Giving the knapsack a tug to make sure it was safely in place, Kagome jumped into the well, greeted by the now familiar blue light. It was a soothing. Of all the things in the world, it alone seemed consistent. It alone was always accepting.

* * *

Shippo darted through the forest, seeking safety from the…thing. He wasn't truly sure what it was. All he knew was that it was destroying all the youkai. No ...Not destroying. Sending them away. But Shippo didn't want to go away; he wanted to stay here, with Kagome. That one thought guided his steps, keeping him from crashing into trees. If he reached the well, maybe he'd be safe. Maybe. 

A twig snapped, and it wasn't from Shippo's feet. Glancing to his right, he found the pint-sized version of Kilala running next to him. There was something in her eyes. It took him a moment to realize it, but that "something" was fear. Kilala didn't want to go either. She also wanted to stay here. The two had something in common, something that would bind them together forever. They had families, human families, and they didn't want to be separated from them.

With these thoughts spurring him on, the little kit continued his mad dash across the autumn floor of the forest. Somewhere far above him, leaves of every color, red, orange, green, brown, and yellow, floated to the floor, dieing in effect to his fear. Shippo had gotten stronger in his time helping collect jewel shards, and it was starting to show. But it still wasn't enough. He was still too weak to do much. Only one person was there to help him when he needed it most-

Kagome! The name burst into his head just as he ran into her, tiny arms tightening about her, and his sobs went unheard due to winds so very fast. Another being jumped onto Kagome, on his right. Through his tears he managed to identify it as Kilala. Turning his head in the opposite direction, he saw the cause of his fear, of everyone's fear.

It was a great wall of purple, extending into every direction. Somehow it was creating a separate world for the youkai. And it was forcing them to go to that world, no exceptions being made. The great gusts of wind brought many of the youkai from their hiding places, only to be engulfed in the brilliant violet of the barrier.

* * *

Sango was running through the woods, calling out to Kilala. She'd searched everywhere …No. Nearly everywhere. With her great boomerang slung across her back, the demon hunter made full speed to the well. It was the only place Kilala could be, everywhere else had been searched. Of course, Sango was ignoring the fact that her cat companion could already have been sucked into the barrier.Appearing in the clearing that surrounded the Bone Eater's Well, Sango was finally able to release breath she hadn't realized had been held. There was Kilala, tucked safely in Kagome's arms, along-side the crying Shippo. The three were joined by the demon hunter, all unsure of the next move. Where were Inuyasha and Miroku? They had to be about. 

The yells that filled the air could not be quieted, even by the raging winds. Shippo, despite the death grip he'd placed on Kagome, was being pulled into the air …Towards the swirling mass of purple that was supposedly not harmful.

Finally, Shippo was thrown into the air, even though Kagome had done all she could to protect him. Kilala, acting upon the instinct of an adult protecting child, threw off her miniature form and took to the air, looking like a saber-tooth tiger in comparison to her smaller version.

It was in that moment, right after Kilala had gotten hold of Shippo, and was fighting to land, that the wall seemed to engulf them all …Only one word could be heard, from a childish voice, but one filled with despair. It broke the heart of all that heard it, yet gave them a profound sense of hope. It proved that anything was possible …That night; the single voice of a young fox child rang out… Crying for only one thing. Shippo called one word ...Mother.

* * *

Kit: Ok, here's what's happening next time. 

Demons... Were they even real?

The Discovery of Rin and Kohaku.

Secrets Behind the Barrier.

The Healing Sword?

Starting a New Life.

Kit: Please note, that none of that was in any particular order...if I put it in order,you'd know WAY to much... For now, I must punish Suna and Itsun again. Ja ne.

Suna: -eyes wide- What'd we do THIS time?

Itsun: -is secretly eating Kit's stolen potato chips-


End file.
